Drabbles
by Lil'BlueDuckey
Summary: Just some short entries about different Joes/Cobras. Rating is just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

This is a drabble, not a real/full story. Just trying to get a feel for everything, and hopefully get some useful feedback.

* * *

><p>It was Tommy's birthday. That meant nothing to him but that he had survived another year, while those that had come after him had failed. He was a highly trained ninja. The heir of the Arishikage. He didn't need to celebrate this day. Besides, right now all he cared about was getting out of his bloodstained uniform and getting a shower. Maybe later he would find his lover and relax properly.<p>

At least, that was what he told himself.

Opening the door to the room he shared with Junko, He stopped in his tracks. She was lying seductively on the bed, wearing a sheer little nightgown. Her black hair was down, and lay out above her head. On her face, a soft inviting smile. Her long delicate fingers toyed with the ribbons on a wrapped box in front of her. She looked over Tommy and softly sighed "Happy Birthday, darling."

Maybe Tommy would start celebrating after all…..

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to stop and read. Please review and help me improve.<p>

Lil'BlueDuckey


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I own nothing.

Just another short drabble. In this one, Scarlett and Snake have been married for a couple years.

* * *

><p>It was their anniversary. Scarlett was trying to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. But she knew, just knew Snake Eyes had to be planning something. He never forgot their anniversary. Not after he had called off the wedding the first time. She had forgiven him for it, after the fact, when she learned about all the details. She had given him time and space to grieve as he needed. And she welcomed him back when he returned to her. He had spent the last several years proving how much he needed her. And each anniversary, he had made sure he had a little something planned.<p>

One year he had swept her away to the cabin for a wonderful week, just the two of them. Without any missions or insane fellow Joes to bother them. She still didn't know what kind of blackmail he had on some of them to be sure they didn't interrupt.

The year after that, he had surprised her with a trip to an exclusive resort in Hawaii. She had the understanding that being an Arishikage master had its benefits.

But this year he hadn't done anything yet. Normally she got clues or hints. But nothing. And he was nowhere to be found. She was in the middle of searching the Pit for him when she ran into Cover Girl. The two chatted for a bit and caught up on some of the silly gossip going around the base about the latest missions. Something having to do with Tunnel Rat having to wear a dress to get out of a situation was the most popular right now. The two enjoyed a good giggle over the shared image of him in a pink frilly dress when a streak of red caught Scarlett's eye. She excused herself to go investigate. Jogging after the red blur, she found Jinx standing nonchalantly in a corridor waiting for her.

"Sensei wants you to meet him in the dojo in 15 minutes. And he says to make sure you have your plans cancelled for the rest of the day." With that, Jinx took her leave.

When Scarlett opened the dojo door 15 minutes later, she was not disappointed.

* * *

><p>Just going to let you fill in the rest for now… lol<p>

Thank you for reading, and please do review so I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Owns nothing. Not a damned thing.

Jinx was angry. She was going to bring pain and suffering to whomever it was that had pulled the prank. And she was sure it had to be a fellow ninja. Who else could have pulled it off?

She didn't know why, and she wasn't even sure that she was the intended target, but someone was going to pay. They had ruined a perfectly good civilian outfit, a good date with Budo, and had just caught her on a bad day to begin with.

As she stalked down the hallway to her quarters, she crossed paths with Kamakura.

"Hello Jinx. Um, what happened?" The question was nothing but innocent. But Jinx was too furious to care.

"What happened? Oh, really? Like you have no idea how I suddenly got drenched with marshmallow and chocolate sauce?" Her voice was low. Deadly. Kamakura stepped back instinctively. That seemed to anger Jinx more. "You really think I don't know who did this?"

Kamakura was actually afraid of his fellow apprentice. "Jinx. I really don't know what happened to you. But I think I need to go now. Hawk wanted me in his office. Excuse me." He quickly moved down the hallway, and out of Jinx's range.

She continued her way to her room. Marshmallow and chocolate dripped from her hair and clothes. Deciding to just throw away the clothes, she tried to figure out the best way to get the goo off. Then she wanted to figure out who it was.

After finally getting into the shower, Jinx turned the water to hot and let it melt the sauces off. As she soaked in the water spray, she thought back to the afternoon. Trying to remember anything that would have been a tip off. She had gone through the normal day at The Pit. PT with Beach Head. Training with Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, and Kamakura. Some down time before she got ready for her date.

PT had been especially grueling to start the day. The rain the day before had left the field extra muddy. The mud pits had been deeper than normal. And she was sure the ropes had been slipperier too. Like someone had poured oil them.

Training with the others in the dojo started out normal. Then Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had gone to one side and had their own sparring match. Which was nothing out of the ordinary. The two were deeply engaged in their match when several Joes came in to watch. For some reason that bothered Jinx more than normal. She was trying to train with Kamakura when the crowd was only getting in the way, she had felt. But nothing extraordinary had happened beyond that.

She had gotten a shower, and dressed in her civilian clothes. She was going to meet Budo at the vehicles for their date. There had been a rather suspicious little group of greenies there, but she hadn't really paid them any attention at the time. After all, they were part of team. And groups often gathered to hang out and chat in odd places. And then it happened. As she approached Budo for some overdue time together, a garbage pail of chocolate and marshmallow sauce fell on her head. Right in front of everyone that was there.

That had brought her to her present place. Finally feeling clean, Jinx got dressed and though hard about what had happened. And who could have done it. She was thinking hard about the group of Green shirts. She couldn't think that she had done anything to deserve the prank. But she would make them all pay if it was them.

To be continued. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing.

And so the tale continues.

* * *

><p>Jinx took her time to review the facts as she knew them. Her main focus was on her fellow ninja, and that odd group of Greenshirts. The greenshirts were often trying to prank Beach Head. So it could have been an honest accident. Even still... she would get them back.<p>

She knew Storm Shadow wouldn't do something like that to her. She was his baby cousin. It wasn't Snake Eyes style. Sure he might pull a small prank to use as a point to training, but nothing like this. And Kamakura, well she was sure it wasn't him. He would be too afraid of the possible outcome to prank her.

It had to be the greenshirts. Her revenge was going to involve lots of duct tape. Not very creative, she knew, but still a little painful and annoying as hell. And she figured she could always tell Duke and Hawk it was part of a special training exercise for the greenshirts, right? How to avoid angry ninja. That was the story she was going to stick with.

Jinx made herself a list of supplies and possible suspects to investigate. She decided to start listening in on the gossip and see if anything was dropped about the culprits as she was collecting her revenge items. Starting out in the motor pool near where the incident seemed the most logical. As Jinx made her way there, she could feel the eyes and hear the light snickers of the passerby's as they imagined her expression during the assault of goo. "Can you believe that? Jinx had to be pissed. I mean, how did she walk into it? I thought they were always watching for that stuff," were the most common comments being whispered low. Someone was going to get hung from the motor pool rafters while looking like a caterpillar in a duct tape cocoon she decided. And see how long it takes people to see that.

After reaching the motor pool, Jinx began to survey the area. The mess had been cleaned up, and everyone was paying attention to their assignments and work. No one even seemed to notice her. She made her way up into the ceiling area, to look about for clues. There was nothing of particular notice, leaving her to believe the guilty parties had quickly cleaned up. Maybe it had been set for the Sgt. Major after all. The Greenshirts would have gone out of their ways to avoid the punishments from him. Like having to paint the entire Pit. Or build his new obstacle course.

As Jinx was preparing to work her way back down to the floor, she saw 2 of the greenshirts from the crowd earlier. They were both new, and still adjusting. One was still a little too ballsy. He believed himself to be the next great Hawk, even though he was still low man on the totem pole. And at the rate he was going, Jinx believed he would be washed out by BeachHead before he got anywhere. The other was a relatively meek fellow. He didn't stand out in any real way. The two were taking some parts over to the mechanics and chatting as they went. The meek one was not very loud and seemed content to move along at a slow pace. The other was being loud about having to do "such menial work that should be done by grunts." Jinx wanted to slap him for being an idiot. But she didn't have to. BeachHead walked up behind the pair. "And what are we doing here? Taking a little stroll? Get those parts to the mechanics NOW! I have other work for you two pansies to get done! There is no time for you to just stand around all day! Now MOVE!" The two men quickly apologized and ran. As soon as they dropped off the parts, they ran back to where Beach was standing, and awaited the next set of orders. He sent them off to help in the kitchens. Jinx watched the loud one's expressions during the whole thing. He couldn't seem to keep the disdain or annoyance from his features when Beach barked at him. His body language, when Beach wasn't looking, was of defiance. He certainly seemed to think he was above the Sargent Major.

Jinx wasn't going to put it past that one to be the culprit. And she was ready to bet money that guy had set the trap for Beach.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your time, and thank you for stopping by! Please let me know if anyone goes too far OC so I can fix it!<p> 


End file.
